This investigation has four aims: (1) To investigate the effects of 2 types of contact (skin-to-skin vs. cradling) and 2 durations (15 vs. 60 min.) of contact between mother and newborn in the first post-partum hour on the mother's attachment to her infant, their interaction, and the infant's behavioral development, at 2 and 28 days of age; (2) To investigate the effects of 2 durations (5 vs. 60 min.) of contact between father and his C-Section newborn in the first 1 1/2 hours post partum on the fathers's attachment to his infant, their interaction, mother's interaction with infant, and infant's behavioral development, at 3 and 28 days of age; (3) To determine if a differential attachment to a newborn infant at 3 days can be fostered in nonmothers (nursing students) by a program of intense interaction with that newborn during its post-partum hospital stay; (4) To determine if, at 3 days, the quality and quantity of interaction of a newborn with its mother, and it behavioral development (as indexed by the Brazelton Neonatal Scale), can be fostered by a concurrent program of intense interaction between that newborn and a nonmother interactor. Twenty second-year nursing students, 80 full-term newborn infants and their mothers, and 50 C-section-delivered newborns and their fathers and mothers, will serve as subjects.